You're My Angel
by Dea Mortis
Summary: Heero's in love with someone.... -- sap, fluff


You're My Angel by Willow

14 Aug 2001

::walks in looking like a red-headed Angelina Jolie from Hackers:: Anou... anyone got any black hair dye? ::grins:: Now I just need to get my lips enlarged! Da! Ok, here's the fic! I wrote this this after noon. yay me!

Warning/s: sap, shounen ai, sap, WAFF, sap, fluff, and more sap! a little OOC-ish  
Category/s: songfic, POV  
Rating: G  
Pairing/s: 1+? It's a Surprise!  
Feedback: S'il vous plait.   
Note/s: Song - Angel - belongs to Shaggie and features Rayvon.  
Disclaimer: don't own nothin, never will, i'm all about that. If you're thinking about sueing --

LEAVE B 4  
U R EXPUNGED (uh, I claim not this quote either)

You're My Angel by Willow

Our song's playing... It's beautiful, the song. A bit inaccurate, but that is easy to immagine changed... It's not as beautiful as you, but then, nothing is.

> _Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah_

I'm silent as I hold your slender body against my own broader one. You're so fagile looking... so thin and lithe, but that hides your strength... It's one of the things I love about you.

> _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

You're the only person who was persistant enough to get under my skin and move me. Another thing I love about you... you made me love you. You're amazing, the most amazing person I've ever met, you know that? Strong, beautiful, passionate, caring... You strove so hard for the peace we now have...

> _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

You've always been there for me... whether I was injured, exhausted, or just in need of a shouler to lean or cry on... You were there... not as a lover then, but a friend who cares and wants to share the pain and grief.

> _Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have you back when it's all done_

You're always so bright and full of life... even in your pained moments, when the past catches up to you and you cannot help but grieve for those lost, you still live life to the fullest. 

Even though I never showed it, I always enjoyed you dragging me out to go clubbing, to dance long into the night. You're so graceful and sexy, it was heaven to watch you writhe on the dance floor. And by the end of it you'd be exhausted and I'd have to carry you home... I loved to tuck you into be and watch you sleep in that deep exhausted sleep, to brush the bangs from your eyes and kiss your slack lips before settling in next to you.

> _It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

I never took a moment we had together for granted. Never. And at some point I began to think about it in the bigger picture... I mean, what would I do without you? My life centers around you being there with me, loving me.

> _Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention_

I know I ignored you and all that for the longest time... you confused me, made me feel things I'd never felt before. I remember you complaining about me not paying any attention to you, but truth is I couldn't not pay attention to you. Perhaps your words went in one ear and out the other, but nothing you did went unnoticed by me... I memorized every little thing about you, just in case I never saw you again.

> _She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

You were there when I was imprisoned by OZ, whether in physicality or in spirit... You were the reason I was determined to get out. You've always been there for me... I want the world to know just how much I love you! If it made you happy I'd climb to the top of the highest building and yell it to the world.

> _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed

Sometimes I wonder why you stay with me? I've never been good with expressing my emotions... I know you found it highly amusing when I told Trowa to act on his emotions and he told me to take my own advice or 'shut the fuck up.' Then he walked over and kissed Quatre startling everyone. Talk about a Kodak Moment!

> _Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed_

You could have left... I gave you every opportunity to walk away... but you never did. And you gave me your heart... 

I remember the look in your eyes as I tried to get you to walk out on me... the hurt as you turned back and stared at me... That was when I knew I couldn't live without you... as I knew you couldn't live without me.

That night was the first time we made love... It was the most wonderous, most beautiful thing in the world... I was closer to heaven then than I had ever been before... 

> _Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

Some people think it's wrong for us to be together.. but then others think love is love. [1] I don't care what any of them say... We've been through so much to keep what we have. I still cannot believe it's been three years since we got together... Love that lasts this long and grows stronger by the day can't be wrong...

> _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love) [x2]

Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run 

You gasp as I pull back and kneel before you. I smile as I pull a small black box from my pocket and look up into your gorgeous blue eyes.

I'm going to do this right. This is my commitment to you, my askence of your life joined with mine. I take a breath.

"Will you marry me?" I ask.

> _Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady 

Tears spring to your eyes as your hand goes to your mouth, you nod a 'yes' and my heart flies. I slid the ring on your slender finger and rise. You wrap your arms around my neck and squeeze tight. "I love you so much, Heero Yuy," you breath into my ear, leaning back to look be in the eye.

"And I love you with all my heart. Ai shiteru, Duo Maxwell, my angel."

Owari

Author's notes:  
[1] this is not a blatant give away... actually, I know that some people wouldn't think Relena and Heero should be together (in GW universe) because of her status as a diplomat/royalty and he's just a orphan kid who saved the world. But of course the last line gave it away.

Willow

Please send comments to: [xxAcidBurnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[Back to Willow's page][2]

   [1]: mailto:xxAcidBurnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ../Willow.shtml



End file.
